Steel Canyon
|Zone Name=Steel Canyon |Zone Map=Map_SteelCanyon.jpg |Width=142 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=10-19 |Trainer=Valkyrie |Task Force Contact=Positron |Event=Hellion Arson |Exploration Badges=Bright Star, Hero Corps Recruit, Nimble Mynx, Secret Admirer |Plaques=Disciple I, Just Said No to Superadine I, II, Scholar I |Enemies=Circle of Thorns, Clockwork, Council, Outcasts, Tsoo, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park, Boomtown, Independence Port, Perez Park, Sewer Network, Siren's Call |Lines=Green Line, Yellow Line |VidiotMaps File=steel_canyon }} Overview Once the prosperous jewelers' district in 19th century Paragon City, many of Steel Canyon 's neighborhoods still possess names dating back to that era. The twentieth century, however, brought with it an explosion of finance and investment industry. The once prolific mercantile district transformed overnight as brokerage houses, insurance companies and law firms began taking over real estate. By the 1920's, most companies had erected towering skyscrapers to flaunt their success to the rest of the city. Because these huge buildings loomed over city streets like manmade mountains, the newspapers dubbed the area "Steel Canyon". This bright era of prosperity, however, possessed a dark side. It was during this period that the Southern United Manufacturing Company relocated its headquarters to Steel Canyon. This huge monopoly stretched its offices over dozens of buildings and quickly dominated the business landscape of Paragon City. Behind closed doors, Southern United exerted considerable pressure on local politicians. Though bribery was the usual form of coercion, the company was not above using blackmail and even physical threats. Southern United was also the main support for the notoriously corrupt, yet strangely popular, mayor James "Spanky" Rabinowitz. Southern United profited mightily during Prohibition by using their transportation resources to smuggle alcohol from Canada. When Statesman arrived on the scene, his first battles were mostly against the low-level thugs who peddled bootleg liquor in the speakeasies and bars. Soon, however, Statesman realized that a far more powerful organization was behind this illegal liquor industry. Through daring and no small amount of luck, Statesman uncovered the corrupt nature of Southern United. In the course of Statesman's campaign against Southern United, a far more pervasive threat was uncovered. Southern United was but a front for a far more insidious evil that stretched back more than a century: Nemesis, the Prussian Prince of Automatons. In this first great confrontation between Statesman and Nemesis (many more would follow over the years) Statesman brought down the company that Nemesis was using to gather resources for his personal war against humanity. A bloodied, but unbowed, Nemesis unleashed his legions in the hopes that a sudden attack would give him possession of the city. This tragic day, Monday, July 11, 1932, dubbed by the press as "Brass Monday," witnessed the Prussian Prince's metal-clad troops flooding the streets of Steel Canyon in a show of force not seen since the waning years of the Civil War. Rallying the authorities, Statesman battled back Nemesis' forces. Eventually, the hero confronted Nemesis himself and forced the villain to retreat. As the first super-powered human to receive massive national exposure, Statesman became the leading symbol of the potential good that super-humans could contribute to society. Police forces became more cooperative towards masked crime-fighters, which in turn led many super beings to use their powers more openly. This growing public support eventually culminated in the passage of the 1936 Citizen Crime Fighting Act. Today, Steel Canyon remains primarily a financial district, though many jewelers still have their stores in the area. No single villain group has re-gained pre-eminence in Steel Canyon, though many compete for control of this wealthy district. The elemental-based Outcasts, the misshapen Trolls and the Asian Tsoo all wage fierce battles amongst each other for dominance of Steel Canyon. So far, the conflict has resulted in bloody stalemate, though the businesses and residents of the area hope that the influx of new heroes will destroy this threat forever. Contacts Task Force Contact * Positron Trainer * Valkyrie Police Band Contacts * Detective Martins * Detective Rogers Regular Contacts * Admissions Officer Lenk (starting contact for the University Tutorial) * Alfonse Rubel * Athena Currie * Colleen Saramago * Dr. Trevor Seaborn * Fareed Abdullah * Guy Denson * Hugo Redding * Kyle Peck * Montague Castanella (Issue 12, Midnight Squad contact) * Olivia Chung * Serge (Icon Tailor) * Tom Bowden * Virginia Hoffman * Wes Schnabel * Willy Starbuck * Wilson Zucco * Wyatt Anderson Notable NPCs * Bum * Carlos Herrera * Hero Corps Field Analyst * Latin Student * Longbow Warzone Liaison * Shelly Knowles * Steel Canyon Security Chief Zone Events * Hellion Arson Event Neighborhoods * Blyde Square * Bronze Way * Copper District * The Fools Gold District * Grimry Ridge * Platinum Lake * Royal Overlook * Silver Lake * Steel Canyon Medical Center Exploration Badges Location: In the SW yellow zone, target the Perez Park gate and travel 400 yards NE to an "L"-shaped building which is next to a large marble globe monument to the SW. Go to the roof of the building and get to the short (horizontal) branch of what would make the "L" shape - The buidling is the Right University buidling, the one where the first mission of the university is located. The building looks like 4 separate buildings connected. Another reference point is you will be 278 yards NNW of Alfonse Rubel who is the contact at the southern border of the map. Location: At the hospital (which is a safe zone), travel up the front steps and on the right side of the entrance is a Hero Corps. Trainer named Colleen Saramago. The badge is right in front of her. Location: In the red zone at the NW righton the northern edge of the map. There is a building 152 yards west of the Boomtown entrance. The badge is on the roof frequently in the presence of Clockwork. Historical Plaques * One Disciple Badge monument * Two Just Said No to Superadine Badge monuments * One Scholar Badge monument Stores * Cooke's Electronics (technology store) * Freedom Corps Basic Training (training store) * Icon (tailor) * Image Inc. (natural store) * Orion Labs (science store) * Pandora's Box (magic store) * Subgenetics (mutation store) Transfer Points * The Green Line monorail station will take a hero to Brickstown, Croatoa, Founders' Falls, Independence Port, Skyway City, and Talos Island. * The Yellow Line monorail station will take a hero to Atlas Park, Galaxy City, Kings Row, and Skyway City. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Atlas Park, Boomtown, Independence Port, Perez Park, and Siren's Call. * There is an entrance to the Sewer Network. * The Steel Canyon Beacon location is , under the large female statue east of the Green Line station. Villain Groups * Circle of Thorns * Clockworks * Council * Outcasts * Tsoo * Vahzilok Category:CoH City Zones